


Hetalia Pokemon| The Journey through Unova

by RoseStarLight2003



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crack, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I can't even take this serously..., Insanity?, Multi, Original Character(s), Pokemon Journey, Why are you still reading the tags?, sadness?, stupidness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseStarLight2003/pseuds/RoseStarLight2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and his twin brother Matthew have just turned ten, and are ready for there first Pokémon.</p><p>Everything seems like it'll be fine on there journey, but they forget that trouble is around every corner. There is a new Pokémon Organization called "Legends" that wishes to take over the world with the power of legendary Pokemon.</p><p>Can are "Hero's" defeat them?</p><p> </p><p>This story takes place many years after any of the games, and is in the Unova region as you can tell from the title. This is also my first fanfic, so this will most likely be terrible.<br/>Please forgive me if you don't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are you a boy or a girl?

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this is gonna be terrible. I'm just gonna start it like it's a game, also this will change POV's some times, but I'll tell you guys when the POV changes
> 
> Also my English is terrible most of the time, though I'm American, so what do ya expect from me... But if you guys see any problems with grammer or spelling, pretty much any problems at all that you think I should fix then please tell me and I'll try my best to fix them. This first chapter will be short btw
> 
> Please try to enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this is gonna be terrible. I'm just gonna start it like it's a game, also this will change POV's some times, but I'll tell you guys when the POV changes
> 
> Also my English is terrible most of the time, though I'm American, so what do ya expect from me... But if you guys see any problems with grammer or spelling, pretty much any problems at all that you think I should fix then please tell me and I'll try my best to fix them. This first chapter will be short btw
> 
> Please try to enjoy!

???POV

"Hiya there buddy!" A shadowy figure said "Welcome to the world of Pokémon! I know it's a little bit different then yours, well a lot different from yours, but you'll love it here!" The figure laughed" My name is Professor Hawthorne, but everyone in this region calls me the Pokémon Professor! Though I like to call my self a crazy Pokémon science lady thing!"

The shadowy figure is suddenly able to be seen, and is a young brunette haired lady with a lab coat and a huge smile on her face " Yep this world is inhabited by amazing creatures called Pokémon!" Professor Hawthorne explained "Pokémon come all shapes and sizes, and are found everywhere! Humans live side by side happily with Pokémon, living and working with each other, helps both greatly" she continued.

"Pokémon battles are extremely popular, and deepens bonds between people and there Pokémon! Well I think that's all I have to explain for now... So can ya tell me about your self? Are ya a boy or a girl?" I stare questionly at Professor Hawthorne then back at your self and say "What? Do you think I'm a cross dresser or something?"

"Well no, but Please just answer!" She begged, I start to laugh hysterically " Fine I'm a Hero!" "That's not a gender!, and if you don't stop I'll put you down as a girl!" I then hysterically say "Fine! Put me down as a girl, I would be a awesome chick!"

"Ugh, just...Please answer." she said

"OK, fine..." I then look at my self laughing and then say sarcastically "I'm guessing I'm a boy, don't quote me on that."

"OK now that's done, what's your name?" She asked, I thought for a moment then I said "A Hero." "NOPE! That's not your name and no mother in the history of mothers would name there child that!" She yelled, and I asked " If you know my name already why did you ask!?!" " that's easy to answer! I asked because of reasons that aren't your business! " she said.

"Please just say your name!" I decided to just let that answer be and tell her my name...

"My name is Alfred Jones"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep i'll try to edit stuff to the best of my ability, I mostly just changed and added some dialogue


	2. The journey begin's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two are idiots...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp it continues... And is still short...I'll get the hang of this someday

Alfred's POV

"Alfred!"

"Alfred!"

"Alfred wake up we're late!"

"That's it!"

Narrators POV

A quiet ten year old with violet-ish blue eye's and pale blond hair then started to pour ice water on his brother to wake him up "AH! MATTIE WHY!?!" Alfred screamed.

"Alfred we're late to go to the Pokémon Professor!" Matthew yelled " What? Pfft no we're not! I set a alarm!" Alfred laughed "Yeah you set a Alarm Alfred, a Alarm for 5:00 p.m.! We we're supposed to go there at 1:00 p.m.! That was half a hour ago! Hurry up!" He yelled.

Alfred quickly jumped out of bed, ran into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, toke a shower, ran back into his and Mattie's room, got dressed and got his stuff some how in only a 5 minutes. Matthew was a little scared about how his brother did that, but when he asked Alfred how, he just explained by saying "I'm the hero!" 

After they got down stairs into the kitchen to where there Mother left breakfast on the table. it was now cold and had a sticky note. After reading the note, they ate breakfast which was pancake's with five bottles of mapel syrup. Alfred is pretty sure by now that Matthew's blood is 99% maple syrup.

After they were done they ran over to the Pokémon Lab to see Professor sitting in a chair out side the lab asleep. Alfred ran up to her and yelled "WAKE UP!!!" Professor Hawthorne jumped out of the chair screaming. After both Alfred, and Professor Hawthorne calmed down the Professor asked why they took so long to get there when the lab is just a block away from there house. Alfred then said " Well Mattie put 5:00 p.m. as the alarm!" Matthew then face palmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted, added, and edited some things on this chapter, also I might make the next chapter soon


End file.
